


Three’s a Crowd (Join the Party)

by roxashasboxers



Category: The Virginian
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom!Jim, Dom!Trampas, Dom!Virginian, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Naked Male Clothed Males, Not Beta Read, Playful Sex, Sub!Jim, Teasing, Threesome, Top!Trampas, Top!Virginian, Virgin!Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: Trampas and The Virginian take Jim into their bed.
Relationships: Jim Horn/Trampas/The Virginian, Trampas/The Virginian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Three’s a Crowd (Join the Party)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh. UMMMM. I’m supposed to be working on my Kakayama fic. Or something for Laramie because I made vague commitments. But uhhhh. HMMM. 
> 
> ANYWAY. This is a season 8 AU in which Trampas and The Virginian don’t have shitty haircuts or look ten years older than they actually are. I have no excuse for any of this, but I blame Jim’s lips. Or maybe his legs? 
> 
> No beta, minimal proofreading. I wrote this in, like, two days?

“You think he’s ready for more?” Trampas asks with a smile as Jim sucks sloppily at his fingers, lips bright as fresh summer strawberries.

“Sure seems eager enough.” The Virginian answers from Jim’s other side, calloused fingers playing along the younger man’s trim abdomen.

Trampas’ grin widens in response and he pumps his fingers playfully. “The young ones always are.”

“Well?” The Virginian asks, tapping Jim’s belly. “What do you think?”

“More!” Jim moans around the fingers in his mouth. He doesn’t even know what he’s asking for, just that he wants more. More of this, of them, of this awful pleasure that’s tearing him apart. He wriggles his arms desperately, wrists bound together above him with his own shirt and tie. The bonds chafe a bit at the movement but don’t loosen.

The Virginian shifts beside him, adjusting himself so he can bury the fingers of the arm he’s propped up on in Jim’s soft brown hair. He tugs gently and Jim turns his face as directed, tilting his chin up for another kiss. The Virginian drags his other hand up Jim’s lithe body and cups the younger man’s soft cheek. He kisses the teenager firmly, not demanding but expectant, and Jim melts into it, tongue flicking back curiously.

Trampas takes the opportunity to latch onto Jim’s exposed neck, sucking sloppy kisses into his blushing skin. He hums, eyes latched onto the other men’s kiss, enraptured by their combined beauty. The Virginian controls the kiss with ease, firm without being forceful, with just a hint of playfulness in his movements. He teases Jim with his lips and tongue, coaxing the younger man into deeper and deeper kisses. 

Trampas lets his right hand slide down the teen’s chest to join his boss’ left hand, fingers teasing along the edge of Jim’s belt. The Virginian smiles against Jim’s lips, and his own hand moves even lower to meet Trampas’. They work at Jim’s belt together, drawing a soft moan out of the youngest. 

Jim breaks the kiss with a gasp once the belt comes free. “Please…”

“Mmm.” Trampas says against the younger man’s neck. “He’s askin’ mighty polite now, bossman.”

“Gotta do better than polite.” The Virginian argues, hand sliding back up to stroke Jim’s trembling belly. “Good boy like you should know there’s more to gettin’ what you want than just sayin’ please.”

Jim makes a soft choking sound in response and The Virginian looks down to see Trampas’ hand has slipped into the younger man’s pants. He grins and tugs lightly at Jim’s hair to regain his attention. “Focus, now.”

Jim keeps his head thrown back for a few seconds longer, and then he blinks, struggling to do as ordered. “Huh? Wh-wha?”

“He means ya gotta be more specific-like.” Trampas explains, nuzzling at the teen’s rosy throat. 

The Virginian grins on Jim’s other side, nodding. “Exactly.”

“Pants! My- my pants.” Jim begs, voice high and weak. His cheeks are a heavy pink, eyes blown wide and bright, bright blue. Trampas thinks he looks angelic despite the situation.

“Prettier ‘n a picture.” He says softly, licking a line along the sharp tendon of Jim’s throat. The Virginian hums his agreement before turning his focus back to Jim.

“What about your pants?” He presses in a low voice.

“Want ‘em off. Want- _Touch me_.” Jim begs, rocking his head against the pillow. The Virginian loosens his grip on the teen’s hair before it can pull. He nods down at Trampas.

“Well? You heard the man.”

Trampas laughs. “You hear that, Jim? Ramrod here thinks you’re a man.”

Jim huffs and glares down at the blond, making Trampas laugh even harder.

“Would ya stop messin’ around and _touch_ me already?” Jim pleads angrily, face red and damp. His hair is already a wild mess, strands sticking to his forehead and falling in his eyes. 

Trampas continues chuckling but sits up to comply. He moves down the bed and tugs at Jim’s pants, revealing the soft pink long johns they all own. Somehow, Trampas thinks they look cuter on Jim. He takes a moment to appreciate the sight, tracing his gaze up Jim’s long legs to his sleek torso and flushed chest, to his bound wrists and long, flexing fingers. 

The Virginian’s big hand moves lower to rub across Jim’s left thigh, just close enough to tease. Jim instinctively bucks into the touch with a soft grunt, and The Virginian nudges his nose against Jim’s with a gentle chuckle. “Easy, easy.”

Jim jerks his head away with growing agitation. “I’m not a horse.”

Trampas nods. “Definitely not. If anything, you’re just a colt.”

Jim rolls his eyes. “Would you two just stop _teasin’_ me?”

“Hey now! You said we could do whatever we wanted with you.” Trampas reminds the younger man.

Jim glares at him. “That’s when I thought you was actually gonna _do_ somethin’!”

The Virginian moves his hand over at precisely that moment, cupping the bulge in Jim’s underwear. Jim rolls his hips up into the touch with a long moan of relief.

“Better?” The older man asks teasingly.

Jim is too swept up in his own pleasure to respond.

“Here. Let’s get these out of the way.” Trampas says as he resituates himself between Jim’s legs. He licks his lips and bats The Virginian’s hand aside so he can unbutton Jim’s long johns. Jim makes a soft sound of protest, hips seeking out contact, and Trampas skillfully pulls the underwear down when he bucks up. Jim groans as the fabric slides over his body, his cock springing free eagerly. 

Once Jim is naked, Trampas pins the younger man’s thighs to the mattress and presses a long, yet delicate kiss against the flushed head of his cock, tongue just barely tickling his slit.

“Trampas!” Jim calls out, rocking his hips up instinctively, but the blond pulls back, grinning deviously. Jim’s cry quickly turns into a desperate whine, and he struggles to free himself again.

“Got somethin’ on your mind?” Trampas asks innocently, winking up at the Virginian when he notices his boss’ amusement.

“I could kill you.” Jim huffs weakly.

“You know, we really oughtta work on your bedroom talk.” Trampas jokes back, receiving an angry glare from the youngest. Trampas flashes him a winning smile in response and Jim lets his head fall back against the pillow in reluctant defeat.

Trampas tilts his head in consideration. “Maybe some other time, then.”

“For now…” The Virginian says, hand finding its way to Trampas’ sleeve. He drags the blond up Jim’s body and into a kiss. Jim stares up with awe at the two men kissing above him, their tongues moving together in the air between them. It’s absolutely for his benefit, and he tugs at his bindings shamelessly, wanting desperately to join in. His superiors ignore him, but he knows they’re aware of his struggle even before Trampas slips a leg between his thighs.

Jim resists as long as he can on principle, but he’s grinding up on Trampas’ leg not even a minute later. He’s been left wanting for too long.

Surprisingly, it’s the Virginian who takes pity on him first, pulling back from the kiss to connect his lips with Jim’s instead. Jim opens up without any fuss, inviting the other man’s tongue in. The Virginian kisses him deep, hand settling possessively on Jim’s cheek as he works to steal the other man’s breath. Jim is aware of Trampas moving somewhere to his right, but he can’t make himself focus on anything other than the lips fiercely claiming his own. He doesn’t even notice when the thigh between his own shifts away, too caught up in the force of nature that is his boss.

He notices when Trampas latches onto his right nipple though. Jim whimpers into the kiss, arching instinctively into the wet heat. He presses up into both of the men needily and feels the Virginian smile against him. He’s sure Trampas is fighting off a grin of his own, but Jim can’t focus enough to tell.

The Virginian draws back slowly, letting Jim chase after his mouth until it’s out of reach. He licks his lips and smiles down at Trampas. “You know? I think he likes that.”

Trampas pulls off and Jim groans at the loss.

“Yeah? Well, then he’ll really like this.” Trampas says before returning to Jim’s nipple and quickly rubbing his tongue over the bud. Jim shudders at the light touch and pushes up into it, but the other men quickly move to hold him down.

“Oh, _come on!_ ” Jim moans

“Remember now, this was your idea.” The Virginian says, flicking at Jim’s tied shirt with a smirk.

“Yeah, but ya don’t gotta tease me all _night!_ ” Jim argues, sweaty and exasperated.

“Now, see. That’s where you’re wrong.” Trampas says, pulling off. Jim whines again at the loss, but the blond continues. “When a man finds himself an opportunity like this, he can’t go and take it for granted. Why, he’s gotta enjoy himself. He just never knows when he’s gonna get another chance to play with a pretty boy like yourself.”

“Then play with me already!” Jim groans, wriggling between them in irritation. 

Trampas looks up at the Virginian with a bright grin, and the Virginian produces a tin of gun oil, which he passes to the blond. 

“Well, play with him already!” He mocks with a grin.

Trampas chuckles as he takes the tin, noting the way Jim’s cock perks up at the words, and begins to unscrew the top. He holds out the tin again in offering and The Virginian dips his fingers into the oil. Jim watches with wide eyes as he pulls them free again, shiny and dripping. He swallows, suddenly full of nerves. 

Trampas takes the tin back and starts lubing up his own hand. Jim watches closely until The Virginian draws his attention back.

“Now we’re gonna take this nice and slow.” The older man says in a voice that makes it clear he’s giving an order. “If it hurts, you let us know.”

“Now he means that.” Trampas agrees, drawing Jim’s attention. “If I see so much as a wince and you don’t speak up, you best be sure you’ll regret it. Why, we may even just leave you right here.”

Jim glares down at him, a tad anxious at the possibility. “You wouldn’t dare.”  
  
Trampas smirks dangerously and leans in close enough to bite. “You wanna bet?”

Jim shivers at the intensity of his gaze and finds that no, he doesn’t want to bet. He looks over at The Virginian, who reaches down to bend Jim’s left leg out of the way. His eyes are intensely focused on Jim’s lower body, and Jim’s so focused on his expression, he startles when a slick finger finally touches his entrance.

Trampas snickers. “A little jumpy, ain’t ya? Let’s see if I can’t help you relax.”

He reaches out with a big, wet hand and wraps his fingers around Jim’s eager cock. Jim gasps at the soft touch, neck stretching as he tilts back into the pillow with a low moan. The Virginian takes advantage of his distraction and starts to gently ease his finger forward.

Jim sighs and spreads his legs, quivering under the touches. His lip curls up in a tiny snarl of arousal. “Yeah…”

Trampas hums against his neck and hooks a hand under Jim’s right thigh, dragging it up so he has a better view of the proceedings. He whistles. “My, my. You sure are a pretty one, James Joseph Horn.”

“He takes it well, too.” The Virginian observes, already two knuckles deep.

“I’m not surprised. Pretty little thing like him? Well, he’s just made for this sort of thing.” Trampas says, making a point to pull a moan out of the teen by dragging his thumb across Jim’s slit. “See? Listen to that. Sings like an angel.” 

Jim shakes his head, useless retorts falling away from his tongue as The Virginian presses deeper, one long finger buried inside of his body. A strangely pleasant feeling flutters up inside him briefly, and then it retreats along with The Virginian’s finger. 

“Go easy on him.” Trampas says thoughtlessly, dragging his stubble along Jim’s soft cheek.

“I am.” The Virginian answers with slight annoyance, pumping his finger gently.

“Now you just tell me if he starts gettin’ too rough, ya hear? He always thinks he’s being’ gentler than he is.” Trampas says to Jim, ignoring his boss.

“You’ve never complained before.” The Virginian says back with a confident smirk.

Trampas shakes his head. “Well, that’s me. I can handle it. Jim here is different. Just look at him. All soft and pink. Like a delicate flower. Ya gotta be gentle with someone like him.”

He presses a kiss against Jim’s temple and gives a rough stroke when the younger man starts to say something back in protest. The Virginian smirks and shifts his focus back down below.

“Well. Flower or not, he seems about ready for more.”

Jim flinches when the tips of two fingers enter him and the other men both pause.

Trampas glares at the older man. “Now, ya see?” 

“Does it hurt?” The Virginian asks with quiet intensity, ignoring Trampas.

Jim shakes his head with a soft grimace. “Not- not really. Feels more like- well, like holdin’ your breath. Or gettin’ hit when you’re drunk. Just lotsa pressure s’all.”

“You want to slow down?”

Jim hesitates a moment and then shakes his head. 

“It ain’t exactly bad.” He admits, shifting back into the intrusion.

The Virginian smirks up at Trampas. “Yeah, he’s _real_ delicate.”

Trampas nods. “Well, ya see? That just means I was right the first time when I said he was made for this sort a thing. Ain’t ya, Jim?”

Jim doesn’t answer, and that’s when Trampas notices that he’s holding his breath.

“Hey! Now what ‘cha doin’ that for? Breathe!” Trampas thumbs the head of Jim’s cock, forcing him to gasp. “Atta boy!”

“You know he’s gonna remember all this teasin’ of yours when this is over?” The Virginian asks with an anticipatory grin.

Trampas shakes his head. “Not if we do our job right. Things go according to plan, he won’t even remember his name.”

The Virginian laughs and carefully curls his fingers. “Well, let's see.”

Jim gasps, nearly jolting off the bed at the sudden stimulation. He expects more concern, maybe even to be chided again for not speaking up first, but Trampas and The Virginian simply smirk at each other knowingly.

“Found it.” The Virginian says in that playful little sing-song voice of his.

“Judgin’ by that reaction, I’d say the plan’s on track. Now just be careful ya don’t wear ‘im out before I get a turn.” Trampas says back, and Jim can’t possibly guess his meaning past the storm brewing inside of his own body. He writhes helplessly, little lightning bolts running through him with each shift of The Virginian’s fingers.

“What...?” Jim starts to ask, hands clutching each other as he fights not to thrash.

“You’re kiddin’ me?” Trampas says with a frown. “Ain’t you been driftin' since you was thirteen?”

He rolls his eyes at The Virginian. “So much for life experience.”

Jim shakes his head, feeling dazed and off kilter. “I don’t understand.”

Trampas grins and pats his chest. “Oh, you will soon enough.”

Jim doesn’t have it in him to argue, too caught up in the strangely wonderful feeling zipping up his spine. He knew it would feel good, but he certainly hadn’t expected anything as intense as this. It’s like a thunderstorm in his belly, static dripping down his limbs. He feels twitchy and restless and overwhelmed with pleasure. Every little tickle is like a lightning bolt.

“I'm gonna start stretching you now, alright?” The Virginian says, and Jim struggles to nod.

The pressure increases steadily, eased by the wonderful sensations deep inside, and Jim rolls his hips into it curiously. It’s a strange feeling, a full feeling, one that makes him ache to his core. He groans, stretching his torso and rolling his shoulders.

“How ya doin’?” Trampas asks softly, gentle hands petting Jim’s sweaty chest.

“It’s- it’s a lot.” Jim manages, rolling his face into Trampas’ neck, brows pulled together in a soft frown. The Virginian’s fingers shift and Jim mewls at the sudden shock of pleasure. Trampas grins above him.

“How ‘bout now?” He asks.

Jim groans, breathing heavily, and Trampas strokes his hair back and presses a kiss to his damp forehead. 

“How’s he doin’?” Trampas asks, directing the question towards The Virginian this time.

“He’s tight.” The older man answers with a sly smirk. “Think you can distract him some more?”

“Sure thing, bossman.” Trampas says with an eager smile, hand already dropping down to Jim’s cock. Jim sighs at the first touch, lips turning up adorably. He rocks his hips between their hands, conflict flickering across his face as he’s slowly stretched wider.

“Shhh. Just relax.” Trampas soothes, lips pressed against Jim’s temple. He strokes a warm hand up the teen’s hard length, pulling careful moans out of Jim’s long throat. The Virginian works steadily down below, fingers gently scissoring the younger man open. It grows easier and easier with every pass of Trampas’ hand.

Once he’s sure he has enough room, The Virginian pulls his fingers out and starts easing three inside, knuckle by knuckle. Jim’s breath rattles and he spreads his legs wider, a tiny little whine in his throat. He shifts his hips, seeking out more direct contact, and The Virginian presses forward, eager to relieve him.

Jim gasps as they make contact with his prostate again, another pearl of precum beading at his tip in response. He feels ready to burst out of his skin, heady and restless with desire.

“And that’s three.” The Virginian says, kissing Jim’s trembling thigh as he lets the teen adjust further. He gradually eases off the pressure, not wanting to rush things. Jim makes an irritated face and stares down the length of his body with heavy eyes. 

His cock drips slowly onto his belly, helped along by Trampas’ hands. He feels strange inside, sore and yet desperate to continue, to regain that feeling, to let the others teach him a new kind of pleasure. The fresh ache slowly begins to ease, leaving behind simple desire, and he squirms a bit. “I’m ready.”

Trampas squeezes his cock lightly on the next stroke, making Jim shudder. “Maybe. But I think I kinda like you like this.”

Jim groans. “Trampas, come on. Enough teasin’ already. Fish or cut bait!” 

Trampas frowns, and shifts to lean his head on his hand thoughtfully. “You know half the time I ain’t even sure you’re speakin’ English.”

Jim glares up at the blond and angrily blows a lock of hair out of his eyes. “I mean quit piddlin’ and get on with it, already!”

Trampas’ frown only deepens and he looks over at The Virginian comically. “Any idea what he’s talkin’ about?”

Jim rolls his eyes with extreme exasperation. “Sakes alive, would one of you just _fuck_ me.”

The Virginian snorts. “Well, when you put it that way.”

He pulls out his fingers unceremoniously and lines himself up. 

“Shoulda called heads.” Trampas grumbles quietly.

The older man looks over at him with a half-gloating smile. “You’ll get your turn.”

“As long as somebody does.” Jim complains, wriggling his arms defiantly. They fall stiff and then slack when the Virginian first presses in.

“Would ya look at that?” Trampas says with another teasing smile. “We oughtta remember this for the next time he comes to town with us. Settles ‘im down right quick!”

Jim doesn’t respond, mouth gone slack as he’s finally breached. He takes a sudden, harsh gasp and shuts his eyes tightly as The Virginian bottoms out, something like a grimace crossing his face.

“Jim?” Trampas asks softly, but the teen doesn’t answer when prompted.

“Let him up.“ The Virginian orders with a nod towards the head of the bed, concerned eyes locked on the youngest man. Trampas quickly unties Jim’s shirt from around his arms, letting both it and the tie fall to the bed. Jim doesn’t bring his arms down, still caught up in the overwhelming rush of being filled so completely. He rolls bright, heavy eyes towards Trampas, panting. There’s anxiety on his face, desire and nerves and fear and need all rolled up into a terrible rush of emotion. 

“Trampas?” He asks with a choked off voice.

“Shhh…” Trampas soothes, sliding over and tugging Jim against his chest. He brings the other man’s arms down and examines his slightly chafed wrists before meeting Jim’s gaze again. “You alright?”

Jim nods distractedly, slightly confused eyes rolling back to the place where the Virginian is impaling him. “It’s- It’s so much.”

Trampas releases the teen’s wrists once he’s satisfied that they’re unharmed and rubs a hand over Jim’s heaving chest, purposely avoiding his nipples so he doesn’t overstimulate the younger man. He brings his left hand up to gently cup the back of Jim’s skull. “It’ll get better, now. I promise. He’ll have ya just _beggin_ ’ for more in no time at all, you just watch.”

“If you want to stop…” The Virginian offers in the most gentle tone Jim’s ever heard him use. The youngest man shakes his head abruptly, curling his legs around his boss’ waist in protest. 

“No. Just didn’ expect it to feel so- Like so much more.” Jim explains breathily. His eyes roam all around like those of a spooked horse, over his own body, and the Virginian’s, and Trampas’ soft expression. 

“You just tell me when.” The Virginian decides, and Jim nods. He takes a few slow breathes and Trampas presses soft kisses against his neck.

After a few minutes, Jim reaches up and tentatively grabs a hold of The Virginian’s biceps with a look of quiet awe.

“You’re inside me.” He says finally

The Virginian nods with fond amusement. “Uh huh.”

“Feels good, don’t it?” Trampas asks with a low hum and a delighted smile, nosing his way up into Jim’s sweaty hair.

“It’s incredible.” Jim breathes, looking down at himself with wonder. His brow knits slightly. “I think… can you move?”

A wide grin splits The Virginian’s face. “I think I can accommodate ya.”

Trampas laughs into Jim’s hair and cuddles him closer with a string of obnoxious kisses. Jim starts to raise a hand to playfully bat him off when The Virginian begins moving again. Jim gasps and immediately redirects his hand to latch onto Trampas’ right wrist.

The Virginian moves slowly, easing into it. There’s an appreciative glint in his eyes, and he leans down to press a soft kiss against Jim’s mouth. The younger man kisses back, humming softly.

Trampas watches them with satisfaction, the fingers of his left hand playing in Jim’s hair while his right strokes down the teen’s ribs. They’re beautiful together; Jim’s softness is accentuated by The Virginian’s rough edges, and they’re both full of enthusiasm and enjoyment. Trampas feels his own desire growing greater, and he finds he can’t help himself any longer.

Trampas noses his way up between them, trying to steal Jim’s lips. The Virginian ignores him for a few seconds, and then he pulls away to glare at the blond. “Do ya mind?”

“Hey, you get to fuck him first. Only seems right I get his mouth.” Trampas argues, already turning Jim’s face towards his own. Jim laughs, lips opening to Trampas eagerly. He’s full of wild, playful energy.

The Virginian watches on, bemused as Jim slowly melts under Trampas’ attentions. “Appears I’m outnumbered.”

Trampas smiles against Jim’s lips. “Mmmhmm.”

The Virginian grins devilishly and starts moving again, thrusting just hard enough to dislodge the other pair. Trampas pulls away to glare at his boss and The Virginian immediately swoops in to steal Jim’s mouth back.

Jim laughs into the kiss, and then moans as Trampas starts tonguing vengefully at his ear. The moan then shifts into a broken sigh as The Virginian eases out. Jim pushes back into Trampas’ chest on the next thrust, squeezing at his wrist, and the blond man ducks down to press hungry kisses into Jim’s neck. “Shhh…” He says, left arm extending to wrap more comfortably around Jim’s shoulders and right turning to link the younger man’s fingers with his own. “We got ‘cha.”

Jim nods, mouth hanging open on the next retreat. The Virginian pauses a moment before moving back in, and Jim’s eyelids flutter shut as his body continues to adjust to the overwhelming invasion. He grips at the other men tightly, left hand climbing up The Virginian‘s arm to claw at a sturdy shoulder.

They settle into a steady rhythm, one that leaves Jim gasping and groaning and stuttering uselessly during the rare moments that he isn’t being kissed breathless by someone. His hands move between the other men in turns, carried on by some new instinct. Trampas strokes Jim’s arms and his chest and his belly, gently tweaking at his nipples and sucking at his shoulder, brushing teasing knuckles along the length of his hard cock and then moving back up again.

Jim tips his head back after one such encounter, breaking away from The Virginian‘s lips. “Trampas. Trampas, touch me.”

Trampas complies, wrapping calloused fingers around Jim’s throbbing cock and stroking roughly. Jim stutters through a series of small, cut-off grunts, clinging to the Virginian with his legs even as he presses up into Trampas’ grip. His face is the deepest shade of red yet, lips bright and glistening, and The Virginian eagerly snatches them back.

He fucks Jim’s mouth with his tongue, moving in perfect rhythm with his hips. Jim kisses back weakly, distracted by everything else; the lips on his neck, the hand on his dick, the cock in his ass. He’s never felt so much at once, and he doesn’t hesitate to moan out his pleasure. He learned a long time ago to enjoy the good things when they come, and a part of him doubts anything will ever beat this.

The Virginian adjusts angles for his next thrust and Jim cries out suddenly, loud and startled and teary-eyed with wonder. The two older men laugh at the outburst, and Trampas drags Jim up into a sloppy kiss. Jim moans against him, and he lets go of Trampas’ hand to bury it in the blond’s soft mop of hair, deepening the kiss. The Virginian takes the opportunity to suck a bruise into Jim’s shoulder, and he feels the younger man’s nails scrape against his skin.

Jim is a sweaty, moaning mess between them, grabbing and pulling and clutching with desperation. He feels lost and wild and blown apart, feels higher than he’s ever been in his whole life and then some.

“Don’t stop.” He begs against Trampas’ mouth, voice straining higher and higher. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

The Virginian keeps pace, thrusting fast and deep. Trampas strokes Jim in time, swallowing his words down like oxygen. He grinds up against the younger man’s thigh, feeling his own rush building up.

“Beautiful. Just beautiful. James Joseph Horn.” Trampas murmurs into the kiss, delighting in the sounds coming out of the boy beside him. They grow looser and louder as Jim’s arousal builds.

“He’s right, ya know.” The Virginian growls against the teenager’s left ear. “You make a man feel wild inside.”

Jim sobs and The Virginian grabs him by the hair, jerking him away from Trampas and into their own kiss. Trampas doesn’t even miss a beat, already latching onto Jim’s pulse point. His left hand reaches around from the other side to hold the youngest man’s chin in place with bruising force while The Virginian plunders his mouth. Jim quivers, pain and pleasure building and building and spiraling up inside of him. He claws back at the others frantically, but they overcome him with ease and he lets himself be dragged down between them like a man being drowned.

The Virginian’s hands tighten on Jim’s hips and he starts moving faster, kissing with greater aggression, pressing the younger man down into the mattress with greater force. His breath comes quicker, sweat sluicing down his temples, low growls and heavy grunts breaking past his lips. Trampas’ voice is hot and gravelly with arousal in Jim’s ear. “He’s getting close. See what you do to us, Jim?”

The Virginian breaks the kiss and Jim struggles to do exactly that, pleasure weighing on his eyelids. He wants to sink deeply into it, but he wants to watch this too, to see The Virginian in his most primal state. The older man stares back at him like he knows what Jim wants and he’s intent on delivering, like there’s an animal raging just beneath his skin. His lips curl in a snarl and he shifts his grip on Jim’s thighs, tipping him up on his shoulder blades and pressing his legs back. 

Jim howls at the increased pressure on the following penetration, nails digging into The Virginian’s skin. He feels like he’s just been struck by lightning, every nerve sizzling hotly, toed curling and thighs shaking and drool dripping down the side of his chin. Trampas laps it away, and Jim is distantly aware that nobody is touching his cock anymore, but he can’t make words to protest with. He’s lost and sobbing and screaming and he’s swear he was in Heaven if The Virginian wasn’t above him with deep, fiery eyes and a grin like the devil. Jim stares back, as good as paralyzed except for the sensations rocking his limbs apart, and he watches in awe as The Virginian closes in with a rough, clashing kiss. 

The Virginian’s hips move with a speed Jim hadn’t anticipated, achieved by saddle-strong thighs and unhinged lust. He groans low and deep against Jim's mouth, and Jim is so focused on that sound that it takes him an appallingly long time to realize the other man is coming inside of him.

“Fuck.” He says, breathlessly, stunned by his current situation, and then The Virginian’s kiss eases up as he rides out his orgasm. Jim finally lets his eyes close, chest rolling against the older man’s with heavy breaths, enraptured by the heat filling his insides. It’s such a strange feeling, sloppy and foreign and painfully arousing, and Jim swears he could come with just the lightest push.

The Virginian pulls out and rolls to the side with a satisfied grunt, and in between one breath and the next, Jim finds Trampas suddenly in the other man’s place, hard up against his dripping hole. Jim sobs, nodding eagerly, hands searching for new purchase. His legs are down again, weak and aching, and then they’re twitching violently as Trampas is suddenly buried deep inside of him and pounding away, continuing what his partner started.

Trampas fucks like he kisses, enthusiastic and fluid, hips rolling like he’s riding a horse. He’s more responsive than The Virginian, less controlled. Where The Virginian moves like a waltz, challenging and strict in tempo, Trampas is free and full of whimsy. It’s a startling change, and Jim finds his resistance weakening even further, fire scorching inside his belly.

The Virginian curls into Jim from the other side, wet cock pressed into his hip while he lazily kisses the teen’s jaw, hand roaming over the younger man’s quivering abdomen. Jim gasps between the two men, eyes wide and wet and sightless. 

Trampas nibbles his way up the other side of Jim’s chin, steadily approaching red lips and then sinking deep with tongue and cock alike. Jim tries to kiss back, tongue lolling out and mouth moving without coordination, but it’s too much; he can’t make himself move right, can’t catch his breath, can’t do anything but lay there and be used. He’s right on the edge, hotter and heavier than he’s ever been in his life, aching for release when The Virginian’s fingers bless his skin.

The Virginian holds his hand around Jim’s cock, letting Trampas’ thrusts rock the teen’s body against his grip. Jim moans pitifully into Trampas’ mouth. He pulls away with a gasp and looks at The Virginian with teary eyes. 

“Please.” Jim begs.

The Virginian nods and gives him a gentle kiss, speeding his strokes to match with Trampas’ increasingly frantic thrusts. Jim whimpers at the stimulation, entire body shaking, and ducks his head down into The Virginian’s neck. Trampas follows him, lips brushing along the teen’s throat with a playful growl, “Come on, now. No reason to hide that pretty face.”

The Virginian shifts back to brush his lips against Jim’s ear. “He’s right you know.”

Jim shudders and shakes his head wordlessly, drawing back a moment later. His eye lashes are dark and damp, cool tears smeared on his flaming cheeks.

“Close.” He gasps.

“I think we can get ya there.” The Virginian says, nibbling roughly at Jim’s jaw. He thumbs at the head of the teenager’s cock, steadily milking him. 

Jim makes a harsh, choking sound and tightens his grip on Trampas’ arms. “Oh! Oh fuck.”

“You gonna kiss me with that filthy mouth?” Trampas grunts. He leans down and smashes his lips against Jim’s, nostrils flaring wildly as he grows closer and closer to the edge. Jim’s fingers flutter on the blond’s biceps and he pushes back into each thrust as much as he’s able, a high whine building and building in his chest.

Jim wrenches his head away from Trampas and cries out loudly as the pleasure crests, entire body stretching taut as he comes. The Virginian pumps him hard, sucking a bruise into the youngest man’s craning neck. Trampas dips his head to mirror the position on Jim’s other side, latching on. Jim is lost between them, waves of pleasure rolling through him, making him sob. He reaches up to grip at both of their heads, holding them against him.

Trampas fucks roughly into the body beneath him, spurred on by the broken sounds the teenage is making. He grips Jim’s thighs tightly enough to bruise, the bed creaking beneath them at the force. He feels his own orgasm approaching, hips increasing in speed, balls drawing up, and he sinks his teeth into Jim’s throat as it slams into him.

Jim cries out, squeezing them both against him, legs struggling to bend and pull Trampas in as more heat fills his insides. The Virginian’s hand continues to pull him along, drawing it all out, and Jim’s vision spots, breath disappearing from his lungs.

The first thing he’s aware of are the hands moving across his chest and belly, smearing around his release. He counts two and then three, and it takes a moment for that to make sense, for him to remember he’s not alone. He opens his eyes slowly, vision foggy with unshed tears. 

“Well, what do you think?” The Virginian asks from his left side. 

Jim finds he can’t answer. There’s too much to say. He just doesn’t have the words to describe the experience and he’s so exhausted it’s a wonder he hasn’t fallen asleep yet.

Trampus clears his throat beside him and sits up to look over at The Virginian. He points down at Jim. ”You can’t fire him. Ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! The muse is always hungry for feedback! <3


End file.
